


What Do We Have To Lose?

by xXAyeLouXx



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Louis, Hotel Sex, Hotels, Lax, M/M, Top Zayn, brief spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 11:58:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3248822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXAyeLouXx/pseuds/xXAyeLouXx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys land in LAX, checking into a hotel. </p>
<p>Zayn and Louis share a room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Do We Have To Lose?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing smut. Sorry for any mistakes or anything. Hope you like it.   
> ~Cass x

One Direction had landed at LAX about an hour ago, and the boys were just unpacking their bags in their hotel rooms. Harry and Niall were sharing a room, Liam got a room by himself, and Zayn and Louis were sharing one.

Zayn was sat on the edge of the bed, running a hand through his hair as he sighed out, catching his breath. He had just moved his suitcases from the end of the stretched out corrdior, and into his hotel bedroom. The boys had all been checked into a fancy hotel while they were on tour, so they were moving a few things into their new rooms. Zayn was sharing with his fellow bandmate, Louis, and he didn't mind it at all. After all, he was the one he felt closest to out of the boys. ''Are you finished?'' He glanced over at Louis, smiling softly at him.

Louis had pulled all of his bags up into the room, happy that he was sharing it with Zayn. Zayn was his best friend, and he may have had a tiny crush on him as well, but Zayn didn't need to know that. He set his bags on the chair that was near the balcony, breathing deeply before standing up straight and fixing his shirt. "All set," he nodded and grinned, turning to look at Zayn.

Zayn raised a brow, smiling slightly as he threw himself backwards onto the bed, closing his eyes. "Where staying in tonight right? " He asked with a curious smile, moving and looking up slightly. "Because I don't plan on moving my ass from this bed, it's so comfortable!" Zayn exclaimed.

Louis rolled his eyes and went over to the bed. "Shove over, Malik," he rolled Zayn over onto the other side of the bed, before laying down and sighing. "Gosh it's so nice to be in an actual bed again," he groaned, closing his eyes.

Zayn grunted and laid back again, shrugging. "I know.. Hm," he grinned, moving and laying onto the pillows. "And I don't have to listen to Harry trying to quietly jack off in the bed above me," he laughed, rolling his eyes. "He thinks he's being so quiet and he's so not."

Louis giggled at the thought and nodded. "What do you reckon he thinks about?" He rolled over onto his stomach, and hugged a pillow, laying his cheek on it and looked over at Zayn. "He does get quite noisy," he smirked, shaking his head.

"I bet he's thinking of some really hot girl. Or guy," Zayn shrugged a bit, shaking his head with a soft smile. "Or he might be thinking about me under him jacking off as well, to be fair," he laughed, and rolled his eyes. "He's always noisy," he shuddered and laughed. "You're the only one that doesn't do that heavy breathing thing," Zayn teased.

Louis rolled his eyes and laughed. "I'm not a heavy breather like you other freaks," he looked at Zayn and winked, nudging him slightly. "But mines more embarrassing, so," Louis blushed slightly, turning his head to bury his face into the pillow.

Zayn raised a brow, looking at Louis, confused. "What do you do that's worse than breathing like a weirdo?" He asked with a small smirk. "I never hear you."

Louis groaned in embarrassment and shook his head. "Fuck if I'm telling you," he gave Zayn a weird look, and huffed. "You'll just make fun of me," he mumbled, pressing his face against the pillow.

Zayn shook his head, grinning slowly. "I won't make fun of you!" He said honestly, smiling at Louis. "I'd never do that. Come on, tell me!" He urged, nudging Louis slightly.

"Zee," Louis huffed, shaking his head. "I'm not telling you. I guess you'll just have to find out one way or another," he said, blushing after he realized what he said. "I didn't mean that, oh gosh," he covered his face with his hands, embarrassed that he just said that, and to his best friend.

"You're gay?" Zayn teased, shrugging. He laughed, and rolled his eyes. "Don't tempt me, I haven't had decent sex in forever, I'm like constantly horny," he grinned, and pursed his lips. "Do you.. moan? Erm.. do you finger yourself? I've heard that's nice," Zayn asked Louis, slightly awkwardly, chuckling slightly.

Louis blushed darkly at the question and nodded, biting his lip. "It feels really good," he murmured, and peaked up at Zayn, still embarrassed. "It's like.. High pitched gasps and moans," he explained, not exactly knowing why he was telling this stuff to Zayn, but Louis knew he could trust him. He bit the inside of his cheek, not knowing what Zayn will say.

Zayn smiled a bit, laughing softly. "Fair play dude, I don't have the nerve to even try that kinda thing, in case it hurts," he laughed, referring to the fingering, and smiled softly. "We need to drop this conversation, or I might just need a long shower," he laughed, his own cheeks tinted red.

Louis shrugged. "Doesn't hurt. You'd be surprised," he bit his lip, shocked that he would even be having this conversation with Zayn. He blushed at Zayn's comment and laughed it off. "Well, want to go out anywhere then?" He suggested.

Zayn shook his head. "Nah, I'll just end up shagging some girl that I don't like when I sober up," he laughed and smiled at his friend. "So it don't hurt? At all?" He asked, completely surprised that it wouldn't hurt. He definitely won't be doing that anytime soon anyway.

Louis laughed and shook his head. "I mean, it feels uncomfortable the first time, because you know, you're not used to having something up your arse. But it's really good. Obviously better when someone else does it, but," he shrugged, wondering why he was even explaining it to Zayn. He's straight, isn't he? He brushed off the thought, and looked at Zayn.

Zayn laughed and closed his eyes. "Is it weird that I'm now imagining you with your fingers up your ass while Liam is snoring under you?" He asked, with a blush rising on his cheeks.

Louis blushed and shrugged. "Well, I mean. I told you about it.. Guess it's only natural to imagine it," he said, feeling fluttery and hot on the inside that Zayn was thinking about him in a sexual way.

"I totally need to get it out my head or I might ask for a demo," Zayn teased, blushing more. "Jeez, my mind is dirty and it's so not helping the zero sex thing," he laughed nervously.

"You can-" Louis started to say before changing his mind and shaking his head. "Nevermind," he blushed at the thought of what he was going to offer, knowing that it would freak Zayn out, and definitely change their friendship, and Louis doesn't want that.

"I can what? Go on," Zayn said with a cheeky grin, moving to lean closer, smirking at Louis. He had a feeling about where this was going, and he wasn't about to complain. He won't admit to anyone, but he has feelings for Louis.

Louis blushed deeply and shook his head. "Don't think you'd want to," he mumbled, but felt himself grow slightly hard at the thought.

Zayn moved over closer, looking into Louis' clear blue eyes. "Try me. You don't know if I want to or not without telling me what it is," he said with a cheeky smile.

"I-erm," Louis blushed and shifted slightly, nervous about the suggestion. "You can um. Finger me? If you want," he bit his lip and looked away from Zayn, scared that Zayn would call him a freak and tell him to room with Liam instead.

Zayn blinked, and then grinned slightly, nodding his head. "Are you sure? I'd love too but don't want you to be uncomfortable.." He looked at Louis, wanting to make sure it was okay with him.

Louis shook his head, before looking at Zayn. "No, I want you to. I just, didn't know if it would be weird," he laughed slightly, smiling a bit.

Zayn grinned a bit, shaking his head and moving to hover over Louis. "It won't be very good.. I've fingered girls, never boys. But I'll try to make it feel good for you.." He mummered, moving and raising an eyebrow. "Shall we?" He asked, smirking down at Louis.

Louis looked up at Zayn and smiled a bit. "It's like the same thing. Wanna grab the lube from my bag?" He asked, brushing his hand down Zayn's side. "Just makes it easier," he added, biting his lip from what's about to happen.

Zayn nodded and grabbed the bag, finding the lube and moving to set it on the bed beside him, looking at Louis with a soft smile. "Okay, so same as girl? I can do that. Good as well," he said smugly, and hummed.

Louis grinned and kissed Zayn's cheek, before sitting up slightly and pulling off his shirt. "You sure you want to do this?" He asked, just checking to make sure if it's something Zayn actually wanted.

Zayn nodded, and smiled slightly. "Of course I do," he said with a grin, moving and taking his own shirt off, and grinning more.

Louis nodded in return and smiled. "Okay," he trailed his hands down Zayn's chest, and to the waistline of his jeans, unbuttoning them.

Zayn watched him with hooded eyes, he was hard as rock, and as Louis touched him, he watched, moving and standing, to let his jeans come off, kicking them off the rest off the way.

"Shit, Zee," Louis groaned slightly and pushed off his skinny jeans, throwing them on the floor and sitting up, tugging Zayn back over onto the bed.

Zayn smirked, and moved closer, his eyes watching Louis', grinning more. "Like this?" He mummered, putting Louis' hand over his hard on, his own free hand moving to cup Louis softly, watching him the entire time.

Louis whimpered softly and rubbed Zayn through his boxers, squeezing gently as well. "You're so fit," he bit his lip, looking up at Zayn with glossy eyes.

Zayn smiled slightly, moving and pushing Louis back onto the bed, gently, as he hovered over him. "I'm gonna make you feel good.." He murmured, kissing Louis' neck gently, while rubbing him through the boxers, he peppered kisses down his neck, and to his chest.

Louis gasped softly and tilted his head to the side, giving Zayn more access to his neck. "Please, Zayn," he bit his lip and arched his back into Zayn's touch, sliding his fingers into his hair.

Zayn moved down to Louis' hips, kissing along the waist band of his boxers, pulling them down and giving a sloppy kiss to his member. He moved and parted Louis' legs, grabbing the lube, and pouring a generous amount onto his fingers, rubbing one finger around the pink hole.

Louis bucked his hips and gripped his fingers in Zayn's hair, moaning softly. "Please, fuck," he whined and pushed down on Zayn's finger, desperately trying to get it to slip inside him. "Need it, please," he begged.

Zayn moved his finger inside, one first not wanting to hurt Louis, he slowly pushed it in deeper, curving his finger slightly, looking up. "Okay?" He asked, kissing Louis' thighs, as he gently moved his finger in and out slowly.

Louis let out a high pitched whine, easily pushing down on Zayn's finger. "I'm not a stranger to the feeling, you know," he groaned, pulling Zayn's hair slightly. "More, Zee. Can take it," he looked down at Zayn, biting his lip.

Zayn moved in another finger, sliding up inside Louis easily, before curving his fingers, turning them, then sliding them in and out of Louis' entrance.

"Zayn, there," Louis moaned loudly and pushed down on Zayn's fingers, arching his back. "Please, fuck," he bit his lip, taking Zayn's free hand in his own.

Zayn moved and pushed his fingers in and out a bit harder and faster, letting Louis take his hand. He kissed Louis' thighs lovingly, grinning a tiny bit.

Louis whimpered softly and moved his hand down to wrap his fingers around his cock, pumping over it quickly. "Zayn," he laced their fingers together, whining. "More."

Zayn added a third finger, pushing them into Louis deep, moving down and licking the ring of muscles his fingers were stretching opening, as he pumped his fingers in and out, hard and fast.

"Oh god, Zayn, yes," Louis moaned loudly and pushed down on Zayn's fingers. "Can you, can," he tried to get out, whimpered softly, squeezing his eyes shut.

Zayn moved, licking along the pink muscles, his fingers pumping in and out, as he looked up, kissing Louis' hole, he raised a brow. "Can I what?" He asked, sucking on Louis' thighs again.

Louis shuddered under Zayn's touch and layed his head back on the pillow. "F-Fuck me? Please," he gasped, squeezing Zayn's hands tightly, his thighs being one of the most sensitive parts on his body.

Zayn blinked, before nodding, moving up, and taking his fingers out with a pop. He replaced them with his already hard cock, pushing into Louis slowly.

Louis moaned brokenly and squeezed Zayn's hand tightly. "Fuck, Zaynie," he whimpered and push down on Zayn's cock, signalling him to move.

Zayn groaned softly in pleasure, and squeezed Louis' hip gently, slowly thrusting into him just to make sure that Louis was okay. Zayn figured Louis had done this before, but he still didn't want to hurt the boy. "Lou, god you're tight," he kissed up Louis' spine, feeling it arch under his touch.

Louis moved his hands to grip at the bedsheets, closing his eyes. "Only for you, Zee," he gasped out, the feeling of Zayn inside of him was euphorical. He couldn't believe this was happening, his best friend giving him such pleasure. He whimpered slightly at the feeling of Zayn sinking into him, and pulling out, just to thrust back in.

Zayn picked up the speed of his thrusts, and slid his right hand up under Louis, pinching his nipple with his thumb and forefinger. He rolled the bud between his fingers, before leaning over Louis' back, to suck at the skin of his neck.

Louis winced and moaned under the touch. All that was going through his mind right now was 'ZaynZaynZayn'. "Z-Zayn, fuck," he felt Zayn's grip on his waist tighten, sure that there would be bruises there in the morning, but right now, he didn't care. He was too lost in the moment.

Zayn groaned and changed the angle of his thrusts, and smirked when he heard Louis let out a broken string of pleasure. He continued his thrusts against Louis' prostate, soon feeling his stomach churn in pleasure, signalling he was close. "Gonna cum for me, baby?" Zayn moved his hand off of Louis' waist, before bringing it down in a slap on Louis' ass.

Louis cursed out profanities and felt his stomach tighten up. "Zayn, gonna cum, please," he begged, and moaned loudly when Zayn spanked him, never knowing that he liked that kind of stuff. He let go of the sheets and slid a hand down to his cock, pumping his hand over his shaft quickly, as well as swiping his thumb over the tip.

"Cum for me, Lou," Zayn whispered in Louis' ear, before nibbling and sucking at his earlobe. Zayn's thrusts became erratic and messy, another sign that he was close to his orgasm.

Louis moaned out Zayn's name loudly as he came, his back arching obscenely. He breathed heavily and let out soft groans and whimpers.

Zayn felt Louis tighten around him when he came, causing Zayn over the edge, releasing his load inside of Louis. "Shit, Lou," he groaned and pulled out slowly, careful not to hurt Louis. He breathed deeply, and laid down beside the older boy. "You're beautiful," he murmured, wrapping his arms around Louis' waist.

Louis winced slightly as Zayn pulled out of him, before letting himself be pulled into Zayn's arms. "Thanks.. So are you," he said softly, resting his head on Zayn's shoulder. "Thanks for that," he bit his lip.

Zayn smiled softly and kissed Louis' head, running his hand up and down Louis' back gently, soothingly. "No need to thank me. We should do it again sometime," Zayn winked, and laughed softly.

"Oh shut up," Louis shook his head, but grinned, cuddling close into Zayn. He didn't say anything else, not feeling the need to.

As the two boys cuddled together, they both drifted off, satisfied and content.


End file.
